


Have you always been this articulate, Potter? (Drarry one shot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Drarry one shot! Draco is a healer, Harry visits the kids because he's sad and likes to make the children happy, and Teddy can't keep his mouth shut :)Please don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	Have you always been this articulate, Potter? (Drarry one shot)

 

 

 

Draco doesn’t usually show up an hour early to places, but he got off work early and figured his aunt wouldn’t mind him showing up early to see her and her grandson. He knocks on the door and it opens almost immediately.

“Draco, come in. It’s good to see you!” Andromeda greets quietly and Draco smiles, pulling her into a hug.

“It’s good to see you too.” He says as he pulls out of the hug and she shushes him.

“Teddy’s asleep on the sofa.” She says, a look on her face that Draco can’t figure out, almost a knowing look. Draco looks at her, confused, and when he enters the front room he knows exactly what that look was for. Harry Potter is lying on the sofa, wearing black skinny jeans and a tight black T-shirt, his hair is curly and his muscles are obvious through his shirt. He’s fast asleep, his arms around an also fast asleep Teddy.

“They’ve been lying like that pretty much all morning.” Andromeda says softly and Draco nods. He hasn’t seen Potter properly since he spoke at Dracos and his mothers trial. He knows that he’s Teddy’s godfather but he’s managed to avoid running into him for a year and a half. When he sees him lying on the sofa asleep with Teddy however, he immediately notices that he is just as attractive as he was in school, if not more. He also notices that he definitely is still just as in love with him, if not more, than he was when they were in school.

 

"Should I come back later?" Draco asks quietly, looking from Harry to his aunt. Andromeda shakes her head, smiling slightly, and leads Draco into the kitchen.

"I know you avoid him, Draco. But maybe you should try talking to him." Andromeda says as she makes two cups of tea and sits at the table opposite Draco. Draco looks through the doorway and lets his gaze fall on Potter.

"I don't avoid him." He mutters.

"Draco, he's a lovely boy. And he worries about you." She says and Draco snaps his gaze back to her.

"What do you mean?" He asks. There's no way Potter is worried about him.

"He always asks me how you are." Andromeda says and Draco frowns as he looks back at Harry.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"About an hour. The poor thing is exhausted."

"Why?"

"He doesn't stop. He's always busying himself with stuff. He spends most of his time preparing for September or playing quidditch or at St. Mungos or here with us." Draco frowns, Why would Potter exhaust himself? Just as he's about to reply to his aunt he sees movement and his eyes shoot over to the sofa and he freezes.

 

Harry sits up slowly, careful not to wake Teddy, and sighs. He didn't mean to fall asleep, it's just, Teddy had wanted a nap and asked Harry to lie with him. Harry has such trouble saying no to his Godson. He's too adorable. He wan't really meant to be here, he was going to come later to pick up Teddy, but he got here early because he was having a bad day and talking to Andromeda and seeing his godson helps.

Harry stands up slowly, making sure Teddy is comfortable, before sighing and walking into the kitchen to where Andromeda is at the kettle, getting him a mug of coffee.

"Here, love." She says softly, handing him the coffee.

"Thanks, Meda. Sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep again." Harry sighs, taking a sip of coffee, and she smiles.

"It's quite alright, Harry." She says and Harry smiles slightly before noticing Draco sat at the table, watching the interaction.

"Malfoy." He says in shock. "Hi." He adds, and Draco is trying so hard not to blush because Harry is both adorable and hot as fuck at the same time and god Draco is so screwed.

"Potter." Draco says and Andromeda rolls her eyes as the two stare at each other.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay to have Teddy tonight?" Andromeda breaks the silence and Harry looks at her.

"I'm fine, Meda, honestly." Harry says and neither Draco or Andromeda believe him.

"Are you going to take him to St Mungos with you tomorrow or will you bring him here before you go?" She asks and Harry shrugs, looking over at Teddy. His hair is currently the exact same colours as Harrys and is, as usual, a curly mess.

"Up to him."

 

Andromeda and Teddy are in the kitchen baking cookies for Harry to take to the hospital tomorrow and he is sat in the front room with Draco, having a comfortable chat.

"So, how come you're going to St. Mungos?" Draco asks and Harry looks over at him. Draco let his hair grow and now it's just above his shoulders. It's still platinum blonde and straight and Harry wants nothing more than to run his fingers through it.

"I visit the kids there. For some reason seeing me makes them happy." Harry says and Draco nods.

"I wondered why I would see you around." Draco says and Harry nods.

"You work there, right?" He asks but he already knows the answer. He keeps tabs on Draco. Ever since they finished school he's wanted to thank Draco for saving him and make amends and then become friends and then Draco will hopefully fall in love with him and they'll get married and live happily ever after. Not that he's obsessed. He's just worried about Draco. There's rumours that ex death eaters are being beat up or killed or cursed and he doesn't want Draco to be one of them.

"Yeah. I'm training to be a healer. What about you? Aren't you an auror?" Draco asks and Harry shakes his head.

"I'm gonna be the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. I'm done with catching evil wizards." Harry says and Draco nods.

"From what I remember Defence was your best subject." Draco says and Harry smiles slightly.

"Was that a compliment, Malfoy?" He asks, teasingly, enjoying the way a bright blush spreads across Draco's pale cheeks.

"I take it back, you were shit at everything." Draco snaps and Harry grins.

"You never could stand it when I was better than you at something. I rekon thats why potions was your favorite. Cause I was shit." Harry teases and Draco glares at him.

"I have to admit, watching you fail to make a potion did bring joy to my life." Draco jokes and Harry smirks.

"Yet you would watch me during quidditch too and I kicked your ass." Harry teases and Draco blushes again.

"I wouldn't watch you during quidditch." Draco mutters, he would absolutely watch Harry play, how could he not? Harry is attractive anyway but put him in a quidditch uniform and flying round the pitch and he was beautiful.

"I watched you play too." Harry says softly just as Teddy runs into the room grinning,

"Harry come look what I did!" He grabs Harrys hand and pulls him into the kitchen, leaving a bright red Draco sat on the sofa sporting a semi and looking extremely embarrassed, nervous and confused.

 

As Harry leaves Andromeda's with Teddy he can't help the small smile. He didn't realise it would feel so comfortable and right to sit on a sofa with Draco talking about random stuff. It felt like he didn't have to think about anything or worry about anything. Harry knew as soon as he saw Draco that he still had feelings for him, but he's only just noticed how deep those feelings are, and the more he thinks about it on the way home the more real it becomes. Harry is in love with Draco.

"Oh my god." Harry mutters out loud the second the realisation hits him.

"Harry?" Teddy asks as he looks up at his godfather. "Are you okay?" Harry grins down at the small boy before picking him up.

"I'm great Teddy!" He says and Teddy frowns.

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"I just realised something, kiddo. But it's a good thing." He grins at the child just as they reach Harry's house.

 

They spend the evening playing games and when they've had dinner Harry bathes Teddy and puts him to bed, sitting on the bed next to him so he can tell him a story before he falls asleep like he usually does.

"What story today, kiddo?" Harry asks. Sometimes Teddy likes Harry to read a book, but mainly he likes to listen to stories about Harry's life. Harry avoids the 'I literally died' story though.

"Tell me about Draco." Teddy mumbles, shoving his thumb in his mouth and snuggling into Harrys side. Teddy usually asks to hear stories about his parents and family, or about Harry. He sometimes asks about Draco, but Harry doesn't have many stories to tell.

"Well, me and Draco were at Hogwarts together." Harry says and Teddy nods.

"I know that! but were you friends? Did you talk to each other? Did you love each other?" Teddy asks and Harry raises his eyebrow.

"Love each other?"

"Yeah. I asked Nanny why you and Draco don't like each other and she said that you love each other but you think you hate each other. Or that you love each other but you aren't sure how to tell each other so you pretend to hate each other. I can't remember which one." Teddy says and Harry stares at his 4 year old godson in mild shock.

"Nanny told you we love each other?"

"Yeah. I said that Thomas from school said two boys can't love each other, and nanny said that anyone can love anyone, like how you and Draco love each other. I said that I didn't think you did love each other cause you're never together and you don't talk." Teddy says, a yawn escaping.

"Well, firstly, nanny is right. You can love whoever you want as long as they are a good person. Secondly, we don't- he doesn't love me, Ted." Harry says.

"Yes he does!" Teddy says stubbornly and Harry sighs.

"No buddy, he doesn't."

"He does! He told me!" Teddy says and Harrys gaze shoots to Teddy.

"What do you mean?"

"One time he asked me how you are and I said you were okay but you're sad a lot and I said I don't like it when you're sad because I love you and I want you to be happy and then Draco said he does too."

"He asked you how I was?"

"Yep. Does that a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah but you ask about him too." Teddy says through a yawn and Harry shuffles furthur down the bed so he's lying next to Teddy rather than sitting next to him.

"Go to sleep, kiddo." He whispers and Teddy buries himself in Harry's chest.

"Love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Teddy."

 

"You do love Draco, though?" Teddy murmurs after a few moments of silence.

"Er, yeah, I think so."

"Good." Teddy murmurs, a small smile on his face as he finally falls asleep.

 

 

Harry knows he'll run into Draco at some point during his trip to St. Mungos, however what he doesn't know is if Teddy will tell him about their conversation from last night. They go straight to the childrens ward when they get to the hospital and Harry greets the children in the play room first, placing the plates of cookies on a table. He spends about an hour with the kids well enough to go to the play room before making his way round the ward, visiting the kids that are in bed.

 

Draco takes a deep breath before he enters his next patients room. It's a little girl named Cassie who is 7 years old. Every time Draco sees her it breaks his heart. Seeing sick kids is always the most draining part of his day. He opens the door to her room slowly, a tray of potions in one arm, and freezes when he sees Harry Potter sat opposite Cassie on the bed with Teddy sat next to Cassie, who is wearing a tiara, with another patient, Iris, who is 8, kneeling behind Harry, playing with his hair. The three kids are laughing loudly and, though he can't see Harry's face, Draco can hear that he's laughing too.

"Healer Malfoy!" Cassie calls and Draco blushes slightly at getting called out for watching.

"Miss Cassie. You're a princess today I see." He says as he places the tray on the table next to the bed and takes out his wand, scanning Cassie and trying desperatley not to sigh or frown when he sees no improvement. He also avoids looking at Harry because watching him with children melts his heart. That doesn’t mean he can’t feel Harry’s eyes watching his every move.

"Yeah, and Harry is the king, and Teddy is the prince and Iris is the hairdresser." Cassie says, a grin on her face despite how sick she is. Draco looks over at Harry and sees his hair in two french braids that lead into space buns.

"And a very good one she is. Now come on, even princesses need to take their potions." Draco says and Cassie sighs.

"But it's disgusting." Cassie complains and Draco knows she hates it because sometimes it makes her sick and sometimes it makes her tired.

"I know, Cassie." Draco sighs, mixing two potions together and pouring it into a small glass which he hands to the girl. Once Cassie has drunk her potion Draco takes the glass back and hands Cassie a glass of water.

"I'll come and check on you in a few minutes, okay?" Draco says and Cassie nods.

"Iris, come on. Back to bed." Draco says and Iris sighs as she stands up on the bed. Draco grabs her hand and she jumps off the bed, her fall softened by Draco. Draco picks up his tray with the hand that isn't holding Iris's and leads her out of the room and into her own.

 

"You were very quiet while Healer Malfoy was in here, Harry." Cassie says and Harry rolls his eyes at her.

"Harry and Draco are in love." Teddy says, grinning, and Harry chuckles.

"Alright, Teddy. We're not in love, guys."

"But you love hm!" Teddy argues.

"That may be true, buddy, but that doesn't mean he loves me too." Harry says and Cassie frowns.

"But he does! You're the king and he's your prince." She says just as Draco walks past the room. It's open slightly and he pauses outide the door so he can listen.

"Cassie don't you start." Harry says softly.

"But it's true! You're gonna get married and I'm gonna be the flowergirl and you'll kiss and dance and be in love forever!" Cassie says and Draco raises an eyebrow. Who are they talking about? Harry's in love with someone?

"That sounds wonderful Cassie. Unfortunatley I don't think it's gonna happen." Harry sounds defeated and it breaks Dracos heart a little bit. Whoever has managed to make Harry fall in love with them has no idea how lucky they are.

"Why not! All you have to do is find him, walk up to him and announce that you love him!" Cassie says and Draco almost laughs. If only it was that easy to tell Harry he loved him.

"It's not that easy Cas."

"Sure it is. Walk up to him, say Healer Malfoy I love you and I want us to get married and Cassie will be our flowergirl." Draco is fairly sure he's stopped breathing.

"Alright Cassie, that's enough for now. Get some sleep and we'll come say bye before we leave." Draco hears Harry stand up and quickly walks in to the room opposite Cassie's where his next patient is. When he's finished with the 10 year old boy he goes back to Cassie.

 

"How you feeling after your potion today?" Draco asks, scanning her with his wand again.

"I'm tired." She says and Draco nods.

"Do you think that's from the potion, or from the socialising?" Draco asks, grabbing the charts from the table and tapping it with his wand, new information filling out a blank form.

"I don't know." Cassie says sadly and Draco sighs, sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"I know you like it when people visit, but it's okay to ask them to leave if you're getting tired."

"I wasn't getting tired!" She insists and Draco nods.

"Okay. So did you thank Mr. Potter for visiting you?" Draco asks and at the mention of Harry she grins.

"Yeah. I like him."

"So do I."

"I knew it!" Cassie grins and Draco feigns innocence.

"Knew what?"

"That you love each other and are gonna get married!" She grins and Draco chuckles.

"Get some sleep, Cassie." He smiles, walking out of the room, blushing like crazy, and trying to supress a smile.

 

~~~~~

 

Living with the knowledge that Harry maybe loves him is far more teriffying than Draco first anticipated. It's been 4 days since he overheard Harry at the hospital and he has been stressed out constantly. Every time he saw Harry he would convince himself that he heard  them wrong and that Harry doesn't love him.

 

Meanwhile Harry has been doing a lot of thinking. He trusts Teddy a lot so when Teddy says Draco loves him he wants to believe him. He wants to tell Draco he loves him so bad he just has no idea how to. He’s lounging on his window seat watching the world go by when he gets the urge to go and find Draco. He jumps up and gets dressed before apparating to St. Mungos and walking up to the reception.

“Hi, do you know where Healer Malfoy is?” He asks and the woman nods, looking a little awestruck.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Sir.”

“There’s really no need for that Miss. But this is kind of urgent.”

“My apologies, Healer Malfoy is currently in the lab. 5th floor, west wing.” She says and Harry shoots her an appreciative smile before making his way to the lab. He pauses just outside the door, takes a deep breath, and pushes it open to see Draco watching a boy work and he pauses in the doorway. There’s only 5 other people in the room besides Draco and the boy and they’re all working silently.

“Okay next add the powdered rat tail.” Draco says and the boy nods, chucking something into the cauldron.

“And last is?” Draco asks.

“Add 4 baneberries.” The boy says, looking to Draco for approval, who nods.

“Well done, Connor. Stir it for 3 minutes clockwise and then bottle it up when it turns a turquoise colour.” Draco says, standing up and turning around, his eyes immediately finding Harry by the door. Harry watches as Draco walks towards him and looks him up and down. Draco has smart grey trousers that seem to hug his body in all the right places and a white shirt tucked into his trousers that is also hugging his body perfectly with the sleeves rolled up. His hair slightly messy from being in a room full of steaming couldrons and Harry has to remind himself to breathe.

“Potter?” Draco asks once he reaches Harry, who smiles slightly.

“Malfoy.”

“What can I do for you? I didn’t think you visited on Thursdays.”

“I’m not visiting. I er, I actually came here to see you. I need to talk to you.” Harry says, suppressing his nerves.

“Oh. Well, okay then.” Draco realises he looks a mess and hopes Harry ignores it.

“Is there somewhere... less public we can go?” Harry asks, glancing behind Draco and Draco turns to see everyone watching the two of them.

“Yeah we can go to my office.” Draco says, leading Harry out of the labs and down the hall to a big office. He leans against his desk and Harry stands in front of him a few feet away.

 

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just, I need you to know-" Harry doesn't know how to articulate his feelings, having been bottling them up since he was 15.

"Have you always been this articulate, Potter?" Draco asks, trying to hide his nerves behind sarcasm.

"Only when it comes to you." Harry admits and he can't help but smile at Draco's blush.

"Malfoy, I'm in love with you." Harry decides to tell him straight out, and he smiles slightly when Draco's eyes widen and his blush darkens and he smiles slightly, almost like he doesn't believe it.

"What?"

"I am in love with you. Like, can't stop thinking about you, heart aches when I don't see you, soul destroyingly in love with you." Harry admits, stepping closer to Draco, who takes a shakey breath in.

"I'm in love with you too." He confesses, blushing darker, and Harry grins, stepping closer until he's right in front of Draco, who stands up straight. He can see Harry's gaze flicking between his lips and his eyes and he wants nothing more than for Harry to lean forward and kiss him.

"Can- Can I kiss you?" Harry asks, his breath ghosting across Dracos lips, and Draco nods slightly.

"Please do." He murmurs and Harry grins, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and pressing their lips together. Draco wraps his arms around Harry's neck, threading hs fingers through Harry's hair like he's wanted to do since he was 11. Both boys are trying to show 11 years worth of emotion in one kiss, and after a few minutes Harry pulls away and rests his forehead against Draco's, the room silent apart from their heavy breathing. Both of them are looking into the others eyes, not able to keep the grins off their face.

"I guess Cassie does get to be flower girl." Draco chuckles and Harry gasps.

"You little shit! You heard our conversation!" He acuses and Draco grins.

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"I convinced myself I heard wrong. I figured there was no way that was true." Draco admits, gaze falling to Harry's chest.

"Hey," Harry says, lifing Dracos chin so he has to look at him. "It was true. I love you, Draco Malfoy." Draco grins when Harry kisses him again and when he pulls back Draco captures him in another short but sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all :) Hope you enjoyed this, check out my other fics if you're feeling nice <3


End file.
